Silene
"Ah hah hah ha! Ooh! Majestic! A warrior stay a warrior, even in a dream. But, alas, not too fast! The nightmare swirls and churns unending as it is his time !" Brigitte before releasing the phantasmal rabbit. Silene is a pro hero is Musutafu, Japan and work in the same office that Sen. She is also an idol and Erika Weiß girlfriend. Appearance Brigitte is a small german woman , her hair is blonde and her eyes blues , she have freckles on her cheeks and noses. She have a scar on her right arm. Personality Brigitte is a foreigner in Japan , coming from germany , she studied at UA. She is a talented singer and a talented trickster. Her tongue able to be as sharp as her rapier. She tend to love playing with people, lie or even prank, her anger is hard to provoque but know no bounds and nothing will stop her before it ended. Nonethless she is also someone that deeply cares about every person under her responsability would it be her kouhai when she was a Senpai at UA , the citizens of Musutafu or even her fans. She is obsessed by the things she would find cute and in particular rabbits. As the only openly lesbian senpai, she also tended to help people over their coming out , realizing and accepting their sexualities and such. Synopsis * Part of multiple raid with Sen. * Target of the prank war by the Atsu team. * Helped the coming out of David Plisetsky * Helped Josephine Tsuhasa to accept her pansexuality. * Faced one of the member of the top five idol of Japan. Abilities Quirk Silene quirk allow her to create illusions that damages the mind of those who hear it , making them believe everything she need to. Special Moves Ode to the Phantasmal Rabbit Brigitte singing create the illusions of an 8 feet tall rabbit knight that will fight for her. Mirror Lullaby As she sings , Brigitte create three illusions of herself , copying her movements making her hard to be seen and touched. Trivia *The name Lied have a double meaning : Lies and Lied which means song in german. *Brigitte come from the celtic goddess Brigit , goddess of spring , art , poesy and fertility. *Her hero name is a playword between Sirene the name of her quirk and Selene , goddess of the moon. *Her biggest hit in the chart is a song called : "Blitzkrieg to the love" to her own confession , it's a parody. *She and Sen are roomates , they also opened a small hero agency : "Forward" Quotes * (To Choko Dōbi) : "...sometimes you end up in situation where you have to resist , because sometimes protecting innocent means more then staying alive , because sometimes you will have nowhere to flee" * (To Josephine Tsuhasa ) "This is creativity , this is part of our essence as heroes , not only to be strong , but to train , to learn , to adapt to any difficulties ! '' ''We don't have to rely on luck , we have to create ours , using our own abilities , our surroundings , this come from strengthening your body , but your mind too !" Category:Pro Heroes